The invention relates to a metal fitting for a detachable connection between two panels, which are at an angle to one another, especially between furniture panels.
Metal fittings of this type, in which an approximately cylindrical tension part is supported in the recess of a mounting so that it can rotate, are already known. Moreover, the mounting is arranged in one of the panels, while a tension bolt is attached to the other. The head of this tension bolt is taken up by the tension part. an approximately ring-shaped supporting surface is provided at one face of the recess for the purpose of axially fixing the tension part within the mounting, while the other face is closed completely. In order to insert the tension part in the mounting, it has been necessary, until now, to manufacture the mounting so that it is split along the longitudinal axis, to insert the tension part in one half of the mounting, then to attach the second half and, if necessary, to combine the two halves permanently. This results in a relatively complicated and expensive manufacturing process.